da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
パラダイブ (bài hát)
'パラダイブ '(Paradive) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 20/7/2016; ngoài ra cũng là bài hát thứ 11 trong album Next Phase phát hành 25/1/2017 và bài hát thứ 9 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: Risa Horie * Nhạc: Erik Lidbom, TAKAROT * Sắp xếp: TAKAROT, Shinji Tanaka * Vũ đạo bởi kazuki (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Hey girl, We've been waiting for this Baby, It's our favorite season Summer's just around the corner now Hallelujah Hey, it's time to hit the beach Take your shoes off and start running, Ocean blue Ah, Every time you come around, You drive me crazy I just can't, take my eyes off you I'm trying to play it cool like I don't really care at all But deep inside my heart, I know I'm so carried away Ride on！ It's time to get it on Here we go, I gotta take a chance, Now let me catch the wave Just one chance, I never give up Boom Boom Boom Let's get down, I know I gotta go with the flow It's running faster, My heartbeat goes on Can't stop It's getting hotter, and I'm out of control Come on Let's go, Now all the way Baby, I'm gonna take you to the top Hallelujah C'mon on & get down, We can blame it on the sun Looking lovely & fine with a beautiful tan You're gonna drive me crazy, girl Hallelujah Girl, Don't you worry about it now Let's get wild Now you gotta follow me & take my hand Baby, We're gonna PARADIVE！ This is PARADIVE Oh, The skies are burning slow, Everything's turning amber now, Sunset beach Ah, See the waves rise and fall, just like seasons come & go, And I'm missing you The fireworks are sparkling like the stars up in the sky I'm gonna stop joking around, You know the game is on Light up！ You gotta make up your mind Baby, let me take your breath away, I'm gonna make you mine Sun goes down, The night is playing tricks on us Round and round, Like we're getting lost in a mirage I wanna work it out, Let's give it a try, Don't stop It's time to let it go, just wanna have fun Come on Let's dance, Gotta make it hot Just keep on bouncing to the break of dawn Hallelujah I wanna see everyone come together now Every footsteps we leave will never fade away, Our everlasting memories Hallelujah Go ahead and try all the things that you wouldn't do Baby, this is the night we've been waiting for We're never gonna stop tonight！ Get up！ Move your feet Come on！ Feel the beat Tonight！ Over heat Everything is shining so bright And I see you smiling, baby And I want it all just to myself Hallelujah C'mon on & get down, We can blame it on the sun Looking lovely & fine with a beautiful tan You're gonna drive me crazy, girl Hallelujah Girl, Don't you worry about it now Let's get wild Now you gotta follow me & take my hand Baby, We're gonna PARADIVE！ This is PARADIVE Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= 待ち焦がれていた 最高の季節(とき)が すぐそこまで来てる ハレルヤ 白い砂浜　裸足で駆け出すOcean blue Ah僕の視線は　愛しい君だけに釘付けさ Coolな男のフリをしても　心は誰より浮かれモード Ride on！今ならきっと　この波に乗れそうな気がするから Just one chance　あきらめず Boom Boom Boom そうさ　感じるままにいこう 走り出した胸の鼓動 Can't stop ヤバイくらいに制御不能 Come on Let's go　限界まで 君とならどこまでも ハレルヤ あの太陽のせいにして 赤く火照ったその肌でドキドキさせてよ ハレルヤ 大胆になったっていんじゃない？ ためらうコトなんてないさ 飛び込んでパラダイブ！ This is PARADIVE オレンジ色に　包み込まれてくSunset beach Ah寄せては返す　波の音がやけに切ないよ 線香花火に火をつけたら　心はいよいよ本気モード Light up！覚悟していて　君のハートはもう僕のものさ 夜が僕らを惑わす　まるでいたずらな蜃気楼 ダメ元でも夢を見たい Don't stop 楽しまなけりゃ始まんない Come on Let's dance　汗だくで 朝まで踊り明かそう ハレルヤ みんながひとつになるまで 砂に描いても消えない思い出作ろう ハレルヤ 別人になったっていんじゃない？ 刺激的なこの夜は まだまだ終わらない！ Get up！ Move your feet Come on！ Feel the beat Tonight！ Over heat 眩しい景色も 君のほほえみも 独り占めしたいよ ハレルヤ あの太陽のせいにして 赤く火照ったその肌でドキドキさせてよ ハレルヤ 大胆になったっていんじゃない？ ためらうコトなんてないさ 飛び込んでパラダイブ！ This is PARADIVE |-| Rōmaji= Machikogarete ita Saikou no toki ga Sugu soko made kiteru Hareruya Shiroi sunahama hadashi de kakedasu Ocean blue Ah boku no shisen wa Itoshii kimi dake ni kugizuke sa Cool na otoko no furi wo shite mo Kokoro wa dare yori ukare MŌDO Ride on! Ima nara kitto Kono nami ni noresouna ki ga suru kara Just one chance　Akiramezu Boom Boom Boom Sou sa Kanjiru mama ni ikou Hashiridashita mune no kodou Can't stop Yabai kurai ni seigyo funou Come on let's go Genkai made Kimi to nara doko made mo Hareruya Ano taiyou no sei ni shite Akaku hotetta sono hada de dokidoki sasete yo Hareruya Daitan ni natta tte in janai? Tamerau koto nante nai sa Tobikonde PARADAIBU! This is PARADIVE ORENJI-iro ni Tsutsumi komareteku Sunset beach Ah yosete wa kaesu Nami no oto ga yake ni setsunai yo Senkou hanabi ni hi wo tsuketara Kokoro wa iyoiyo honki MŌDO Light up! Kakugo shite ite Kimi no HAATO wa mou boku no mono sa Yoru ga bokura wo madowasu Marude itazura na shinkirou Dame moto demo yume wo mitai Don't stop Tanoshimanakya hajiman'nai Come on Let's dance Asedaku de Asa made odori akasou Hareruya Minna ga hitotsu ni naru made Suna ni egaite mo kienai omoide tsukurou Hareruya Betsujin ni natta tte in janai? Shigeki-tekina kono yoru wa Mada mada owaranai! Get up! Move your feet Come on! Feel the beat Tonight! Over heat Hareruya Mabushii keshiki mo Kimi no hohoemi mo Hitorijime shitai yo Hareruya Ano taiyou no sei ni shite Akaku hotetta sono hada de dokidoki sasete yo Hareruya Daitan ni natta tte in janai? Tamerau koto nante nai sa Tobikonde PARADAIBU! This is PARADIVE Video Da-iCE(ダイス) – 9th single「パラダイブ」Music Video【Full ver.】(From 3rd album「NEXT PHASE」2017.1.... Da-iCE -【LIVE】「パラダイブ」【Full ver.】（From LIVE DVD & Blu-ray「Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5... (PV Vietsub) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Next Phase Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best